


Treasure

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Femslash100 Drabbletag 5 [42]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2034615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ariel gives Snow a gift the night before her wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> Assumes Ariel knew Snow in the past. No spoilers.

Ariel stood outside the bedchamber, gathering up the courage to knock on the door. When she finally did so a familiar voice called from within “Come in!”

Inside, Snow sat in front of her dressing table, brushing her hair. She paused as Ariel entered.

“Ariel, what is it?” asked Snow, rising to greet her friend.

“I just wanted to give you a present before the big day tomorrow” said Ariel, eyeing Snow’s wedding gown where it stood in a corner of the room. She handed Snow a box wrapped in ivory paper.

Snow opened the gift, revealing a string of pearls. “Oh Ariel, they’re beautiful.”

“I collected them myself” said Ariel, smiling.

“I’ll treasure them always” Snow said, leaning in to kiss Ariel on the cheek.

The next day Snow wore the pearls when she vowed that Charming would forever be her only love.

And Ariel’s heart broke a little.


End file.
